Container files typically include multiple different files and directories. These files can be computer programs or other digital content, and can number into the hundreds, thousands, or more. Although grouping together multiple files and directories into a single container file can make it easier to distribute those files and directories, there are problems with these container files. One problem with container files is the manner in which changes can be made to files in the container file. Typically in order to make such changes, all of the files are copied from the container file onto a disk, the desired changes are made to some of the files, and then all of the files are stored back into the container file. This is problematic because, as the number of files in the container file can be very large, a significant amount of time can be spent on this process of copying to disk and storing back to the container file.